love or heart break
by ausllylover13
Summary: the anubis kids go to miami
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV my mom just told me that my cousin amber is coming she lives in the UK so i don't see her that much. my mom also said amber is going to bring some friends.i rush to sonic boom to see ally i like her alot but more than friends but i know she will never like me back**

* * *

**ally's POV i'm here at sonic boom when austin rush in ok he is the thin i like austin alot but more than a friend but i know he will never like me back he got girls everywhere **


	2. Chapter 2

**Amber's POV **

**me and the rest of the anubis kids just landed here in miami i am so happy to see my cousin austin he is **

**anyways he told me to meet him at a place called Sonic boom he said it is a music store so we go out to **

**search for sonic boom.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**i can't wait to meet austin's cousin he told me her name was Amber so the other day i was talking to **

**trish and i told her about my crush on austin she said i need to tell him so i am about hopeing he will like me back **

**Austin's POV**

**my cousin amber texted me she said she just landed i can't wait to see her the other day i was **

**talking to dez i told him that i have a crush on ally he told me i got to tell her .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV**

**so here i am trying to get the guts to go and tell**

**her i mean i like her alot and by alot i mean alot **

**i just hope she will say yes i walk over to the**

**counter i started to tell her but then someone**

**wallk in it was amber and her friend i ran**

**up to her to hug her she hug back.**

**review please $ * **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

**my heart broke when austin hug the **

**girl i just wanted to run to the pratice**

**room and cry my heart out when they**

**pulled away Austin told me it was his cousin amber**

**and her friends i was so happy**

**when he told me that**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**when i turned around i saw ally **

**look so sad i told her it was my**

**cousin and then she smile at amber **

**and her friends then they all told us **

**there name in this order Nina,Fabian,Mara,Jerome,Patrica**

**Eddie,Alfie and joy**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

**it looks amazing in miami i just **

**wish i could stay he for to resons**

**it looks beautiful here and so i can**

**not see fabian's face everyday we **

**broke up a few day's ago he kissed**

**another girl and now he is tryin to **

**get me back when i saw austin i **

**knew that was the way i could **

**get fabian mad and get a taste of**

**his own medicine so here's the**

**plan i go to austin and kiss him**

**i know he will kiss back because well**

**he is kissing me**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

**i saw that nina girl looking at my**

**austie did i just think that i hope**

**she get's no idea's i told austin why**

**don't we show them around town**

**he said sure we a smile i LOVE hie smile**

**later at jcpenny**

* * *

**nina started to hold austin's hand **

**but austin did't let go how come**

**when i hold his hand he let's go**

**i was so sad i run off to the bathroom in JCPenny**

**i was there for 30min intill amber came in**

**she asked me why was i crying i told**

**her everything i told her not to tell any one **

**she agreed when we got out of the bathroom**

**we saw nina and austin kissing **

**amber looked at me and said let's go somewhere**

**else we went out of the store**

**and we went to her favorite store claire's **

**i love it there they were having a sale**

**so we got so many things **

**it feels like amber is already **

**my best friend in the world**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

**nina just kissed me i was so dumb to kiss back**

**we i pulled away fabian punch me the other boys**

**were holding him back and then nina**

**says to fabian like the taste of your own**

**medicine and then he said i did not kiss the**

**girl she kissed me and i was stuck because her grip **

**was to tight i 'am sorry i just want us**

**to be togethere she went up and kissed **

**fabian and say's you are forgiveing**

**when it was finshed i look around and ally and amber were gone **

**what is ally saw no i prayed and prayed that she did not **

**see it because if she did she will**

** never like me i mean ever**

**we went to sonic boom after a day of shoping**

**i heard 2 people sing i went up **

**stairs i peeked though the door and **

**ally and amber were singing a song it **

**goes like this**

**[not the full song]**

**right right turn off the light's**

**we gonna lose our minds**

**tonight what's the deal yo  
**

**i love when it's all  
**

**too much 5:00 AM turn  
**

**the radio up where's the  
**

**rock n roll party  
**

**crasher panty snatcher  
**

**call me up if you a gangsta  
**

**don't be fancy just  
**

**get dancy why so serious  
**

**so raise your glass if you are  
**

**wrong in all the right ways  
**

**all my under dogs we will never  
**

**never be anything but loud and  
**

**nitty gritty dirty little freakes  
**

**won't you come on and come on **

**and raise your glass just come on and come on  
**

**and raise your glass slam slam  
**

**oh hot damn what part of party  
**

**don't you understand  
**

**wish you'd just  
**

**freak out freak out  
**

**already can't  
**

**stop comin in  
**

**hot i should  
**

**be locked up  
**

**right on the spot  
**

**it's so on  
**

**right now  
**

**it's so fucking  
**

**on right now  
**

**review please raise your glass is not my it is pink  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

**when they were finshed i started to clap.**

**ally look at me and then turned away.**

**i went up to her and said what's wrong.**

**then she ran out.i asked amber but then**

**she ran after ally.i ran downstairs**

**i asked nina and the others where she went  
**

**they did't know what is she saw  
**

**me and nina kiss oh no**

* * *

**Amber's POV  
**

**i can't belive austin he might  
**

**be my cousin but he hurt  
**

** is like my best friend now.  
**

**and you might be thinking what about  
**

**nina well i don't even think about her as a friend  
**

**i mean she just kissed austin to get  
**

**fabian mad that's just mean.  
**

**i have to find out if austin  
**

**likes ally because if he does then  
**

**i know what to do.**

* * *

**Nina's POV  
**

**i think ally likes austin  
**

**because of the way she was when  
**

**hold austin's hand she looked  
**

**so if she saw me and  
**

**austin kiss maybe that's why she  
**

**ran out crying OMG.i know austin like's ally  
**

**he told me i want to get them together  
**

**i need a plan**

* * *

**Fabian's POV  
**

**i am just so happy me and nina are  
**

**back together i just can't imagine  
**

**my life without her i just  
**

**LOVE her so much that i  
**

**will die for her  
**

* * *

**review PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE  
**


End file.
